Swimming
by xotakux2002x
Summary: itachi can't swim, and who better to teach him than his partner? their lesson, however, manages to take a rather interesting turn... kisaita yaoi, oneshot


Kisame walked into the room he shared with Itachi. "What's our next assignment?"

Kisame grinned. "It's a pretty easy one. We have to go to the Land of Waves, and assassinate this guy living on an island. Easy, right?"

Kisame waited for a snide remark from his partner. Instead, he received silence. Raising a brow, he walked over to the Uchiha, who was on the bed, facing away from him. "Didn't you here me? This assignment is gonna be-"

"I'm not going." Kisame was shocked by how sharp the reply was. "What do you mean?! Itachi, we've never turned down any assignment, so why now?!"

"Kisame, I'm not going. If you're so hell-bent on finishing this job, do it yourself."

"Itachi, we're doing this job."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Itachi, give me one good reason."

"…….."

"Well, then, I guess-"

"Three words, Kisame. I. CAN'T. SWIM."

Kisame blinked and stared at Itachi. "Did you just say…..you can't swim?" He wanted to make sure he heard right. Itachi nodded. Kisame sat down on the bed beside him. "But, Itachi, I've seen you on the water-"

"ON the water, Kisame. Being able to walk on the stuff doesn't mean you can swim."

"But, why didn't you tell me?" They'd been together for a while now. His partner should have said something.

"Kisame, how many sixteen-year-olds do you know that can't swim?" Silence. "My point exactly."

Kisame was in a compete state of shock. "You didn't tell me because you were…_embarrassed_?"

Itachi glared. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Actually, yes." Itachi glared harder and rose to his feet, walking across the room. "Oh, come on, Itachi! You hardly show any emotion, and you know it!" Itachi sat in the corner, facing away from Kisame.

The shark rose to his feet and walked over, kneeling behind his partner. "You don't know how to swim."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Do you want to learn?" Itachi twisted around and stared. "We have a week to go before we leave. That's enough time to teach you how to swim well enough to not drown." Slowly, Itachi nodded his head. Kisame grinned. "Good. Then change into your swim trunks, and meet me at the waterfall in 10 minutes."

At the designated time, Itachi showed up. The waterfall wasn't too far from the base; it flowed down into a stream, and had a basin that was about five feet deep.

He started as he heard a sound from behind him, but relaxed when he saw it was only Kisame. His partner had also changed into swim trunks. "Alright, Itachi, let's get started."

*Cough, cough* Itachi was hacking up water while hanging onto Kisame. The shark shook his head. Itachi was fine moving his arms and legs at the same time. He definitely had the lung power to hold his breath. He'd even been able to learn how to doggie paddle and backstroke.

Sticking his head underwater was another story.

Itachi threw up some water, and Kisame sighed. Every time they tried, Itachi would panic and inhale water, then come up and cling to him like a lifeline.

That was probably the worst part.

After all, his partner (his CUTE partner) was swimming around in nothing but trunks, wet hair hanging loosely in his face, an adorable look of determination on his face. And then, when he panicked and jumped onto Kisame, hugging him and pressing their wet bodies together…well, you get the point.

"Itachi, maybe we should call it a day." He said trying to convince his partner to stop.

"No." Itachi frowned. "We're not going in until I get this." He released his death grip on Kisame's arm.

"Remember, just hold your breath and blow through your nose." Itachi was underwater in a second. Kisame waited for the spluttering and coughing he was sure was coming.

But, wait. Itachi was under the water, but he wasn't panicking. Instead, he was gently blowing air bubbles through his nose. Experimentally, he moved his arms and legs, before swimming around under the water. Kisame smiled as he watched in silence. Finally, Itachi came up for air. "Are you ready to go now?" A slight nod from the Uchiha, and they climbed out.

Kisame walked over to the area where he had left his clothing. "Go ahead and get dressed." Itachi didn't move. "Hmm? Itachi, what is it?" His partner looked away. "I forgot to grab my clothes."

Kisame shook his head. This day was full of surprises. "Let me get changed, and you can borrow my cloak." He turned around again, grabbing his cloak and throwing it at the Uchiha. He reached for the waistband of his trunks, wanting to get dressed. "Kisame." He turned around.

Itachi was only two feet from him, still dripping. He'd set the cloak on the ground, and was smiling softly. He motioned for Kisame to come closer. Kisame leaned in….and was kissed on the lips.

Itachi's eyes widened and he immediately broke away. "Sorry, Kisame," he muttered, blushing and turning away. He was surprised when he felt a grip on his arm, and shocked when his partner brought him into another kiss. The shock didn't last long, and he quickly shut his eyes, giving in to the kiss. When they broke away, Itachi looked at Kisame. "This means you feel the same way I do, right?" Another kiss was all the answer Itachi needed.

Itachi felt Kisame bite his lower lip and opened his mouth, allowing the shark to come inside. Their tongues dueled for a while, before Itachi gave in and became submissive. Kisame eagerly moved his tongue, memorizing every detail of his partner's mouth. Itachi tried in vain to suppress a small moan at the hot tongue's movements. The shark heard it and grinned into the kiss.

They broke away for air and Kisame forced them onto the ground, going in for another kiss. It was much easier to get at his wiggling partner on the ground like this. While their mouths were occupied, Kisame slid one hand over his partner's small torso. Itachi's skin was soft, smooth, and still slightly damp from their swimming lessons.

Itachi's hands traveled up to his shoulders and began tracing patterns on the shark's upper arms. Kisame broke their kiss, moving to Itachi's neck. "Kisame, what are you-" Itachi cried out as Kisame bit down on his tender flesh. He shut his eyes, moaning slightly as his partner moved down to his collarbone, gently nibbling him. Itachi's hands traveled upwards, coming to rest in Kisame's hair.

Kisame was eyeing Itachi's body hungrily, particularly his shoulders. They looked so soft, so tender, so… Kisame couldn't find the right words to describe the supple flesh. He opened his mouth and bit down on the Uchiha, drawing blood.

Itachi cried out. "That hurts!" he whimpered, a few tears in his eyes. Kisame silently lapped at the blood, then traced his tongue up Itachi's face, licking up the tears. Itachi crashed their lips together yet again, attacking with hungry moves, exposing long-suppressed desires. Instinctively, he began to grind their hips together, prompting moans from both of them. Kisame reached for his partner's waistband, then stopped and looked into Itachi's eyes. Itachi stared back, face unreadable. "You sure you wanna do this?" Kisame asked him. Itachi simply reached up and began tugging at Kisame's trunks. _"I'll take that as a yes."_ Kisame quickly maneuvered his partner out of his trunks, before bringing three fingers to Itachi's mouth. "Suck."

Itachi hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing the fingers to come inside. Cautiously, then eagerly, he sucked on the digits, wrapping his tongue around each finger and coating them evenly. Kisame felt himself getting harder as he looked at his partner's flushed face, and as soon as Itachi's mouth opened he moved his fingers to the Uchiha's entrance. "Ready?" Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame's shoulders and nodded. "Alright, this'll probably hurt." He slid in two fingers.

The Uchiha shut his eyes and hissed, digging his nails into Kisame's back. "You need to relax," Kisame whispered, stroking his partner's silky black hair. Itachi did his best to obey Kisame's orders, while the shark stretched him to his limits and added a third finger. Itachi's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with lust. "Kisame…" he whispered huskily. The man in question leaned in and kissed his partner lustfully.

He broke away and slid his fingers out, placing his cock at Itachi's entrance. "Ready, Itachi?" The Uchiha tightened his grip on Kisame's back. "Go easy on me," he whispered. Kisame smirked. "Your first time, right? Don't worry, I promise I won't break you." And with that, he slowly slid into his partner.

Itachi arched his back and inhaled sharply, digging his nails in hard enough to draw blood. Those slim fingers hadn't done much to prepare him for Kisame's size. "Relax, Itachi," the shark hissed, stroking Itachi's member to distract him. Itachi relaxed his grip, then the rest of his body. This didn't feel so bad now; in fact, it felt really, REALLY good. Itachi began panting and stared into the shark's eyes. "Move," he purred, kissing him once again.

Kisame slid out and thrust in quickly. Itachi moaned and moved his arms to Kisame's neck. Kisame soon built up a rhythm, Itachi moaning and writhing beneath him, crying out when Kisame hit a spot that made him see stars. He was getting tighter and tighter, and knew he was at his limit. "KISAME!" he screamed, climaxing on their stomachs before collapsing weakly on the ground. The shark wasn't far behind and came deep within Itachi.

They lay there on the ground for a few minutes, panting, before Kisame gently pulled out and stood up, walking over to his things. Itachi watched him silently, a small smile on his face. Slowly, he rose to a sitting position and pulled on his trunks, before flopping back down on his back. He closed his eyes and smiled contently.

Kisame smirked at the sound and finished getting dressed. "Alright, we can go now," he stated.

No answer.

"Hmm? Hey, Itachi, are you ready to…" the shark stopped and walked over to where his partner lay, smiling. Itachi had fallen asleep. _"It was his first time, after all."_ He got down onto his knees and kissed his sleeping partner, before sliding his cloak off and wrapping it around Itachi's thin frame. He gently scooped the Uchiha up, carrying him back to the base bridal style.

When he arrived, Konan was in the kitchen. "Oh my god, is he ok?!"

"Yeah, he just wore himself out from training."

Konan eyed his suspiciously. "What kind of training, Kisame?"

The shark blushed. "Well, we were swimming, and-"

"Tell you what. Stop right there, and we'll pretend this chat never happened." She turned and walked out of the room. Kisame sighed in relief and carried his partner to their room. When they arrived, he set the Uchiha down on the bed. He decided to go get something to eat; all that had made him hungry. He leaned down to Itachi's ear. "I love you," he whispered, gently kissing his partner. He rose to his feet and walked out.

When the door shut, Itachi smirked and opened his eyes halfway. He sighed and shut them again. "I love you too, Kisame."


End file.
